webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Days of Hana
Days of Hana is a Romance Webtoon created by Seokwoo; it formerly updated every Wednesday. In this Webtoon, werewolves are viewed as disgusting and a minority to humans. They act as slaves, wearing collars to hurt them if they disobey. At the beginning of the story, werewolves begin to gain rights, being able to go into public on their own and go to school with their masters. However, not all is rosey for them. The main characters are a human girl, Hana, and her werewolf, Haru. The two fall in love, despite all rules saying they cannot. Synopsis A story of forbidden love between werewolf boy Haru and human girl Hana. '' Characters: Humans Hana Lee Hana is a young girl who is Haru's best friend since they took him in when he was little. She has secret crush on Haru, but is dating a hot guy at school named Jeff, but dumps him as she gets upset that he didn't want to study and only wanted to have sex. She finds out that he was not such a great person after all. Later at the end of the Webtoon, Haru died in her arms. She was mourning for the death of Haru, she played the violin one more time that Haru wanted her to play at the final scene of the chapter. Jeff (Dead) A boy attending Hana's school. He seems innocent but he isn't who he says he is. He is soon discovered to be a villain of the story, but later dying after his werewolf, Hook, kills him as revenge for ruining his entire childhood, beating him with a whip, and tricking him into killing his young friend Choco. Nami Mo Nami is a girl attending Hana's school, by upon meeting Hana with her werewolf, Haru, she befriends Hana. Sarah Han Sarah is an intelligent student who may seem like all she cares about is grades, however she is a caring girl who will lend a helping hand to others. Heather Goo Heather is known as "A Food Black Hole" by Nami, but she has a sweet personality and helped Hana in finding Haru when he's captive in one of the animal shelters, as Heather does volunteer work there. Mr. Lee Hana's father, the one who had found Haru with his wife and Hana, and took him in. Characters: Werewolves Haru (Dead) One of the main characters, a boy who has had a long friendship with Hana. He later breaks the rules and had romantic relations with Hana and had found out by his master and sent to the shelter. He often had nightmares which are unclear at first but later revealed to be the memories of his mother and Hook who turns out to be his twin brother. Later at the end of the Webtoon, Haru was shot and died on Hana’s arms. Due to bleeding to death. Hook (Dead) Hook is Jeff's werewolf. He seems violent at first, but he was kind and does not want violence despite his words. He acts out in violence because Jeff, his owner, beats and whips him, and makes him fight in an illegal fighting stadium where people bet on the werewolf they think will win. It is later revealed that he is Haru's twin brother. Caused of death: fatal injuries. Thor Besides loving food, Thor is a werewolf who will do anything to please his master. He is one of Haru's friends and is dating a shy werewolf named Lammy. Choco (Dead) Choco may be disabled (Missing one leg), however Choco is strong and keeps going. Choco is out on a picnic with his master's parents. (Who are not very fond of him) This is made very obvious as they abandon him and he gets kidnapped. Choco dies after being killed by Hook in a werewolf fighting area after being drugged and transformed into a wolf and making him aggressive. Choco, being unrecognizable, gets killed by Hook during the illegal fight. Hook takes this very badly. Pring Pring is seen as the calm, fancy werewolf who becomes slightly famous among the other werewolves. He attracts a lot of ladies at school. He hates exercising and would rather take selfies. Lucky Lucky is a female werewolf (despite looking like a male) who works for an old restaurant owner. Due to her master's failing health, Lucky does what she can to prove that she'll be able to run the restaurant on her own. She befriends Haru, Hook, and Hana over their school break when they get part time jobs for work experience. Lammy Lammy is a female werewolf that is Thor's crush and Haru's date for quite a while. She is rather shy and quiet and loves drawing. In the end though, she ends up with Thor after Haru saying he loves someone else. Miho (Dead) Miho is the other werewolf living with Hana, her father, and Haru. She is stern and mature but has a soft spot when things were dark. She was supposedly raped by Mr. Lee, but she thought it meant something, and she fell in love with him, despite Mr. Lee regretting that night ever happened. She ended up taking her own life in the mess of werewolves getting slaughtered due to an outbreak at the fighting rink, which after the werewolves rebel, everything except the werewolves killing humans was hidden from the public. Episodes Other Related * ORANGE MARMALADE - Same Creator Navigation Category:Romance Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Webtoon Category:Completed Webtoons